<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OTP Drabble Challenge by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489712">OTP Drabble Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper'>Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from <a href="https://anotherbechloeshipper.tumblr.com/post/634313737488220160/otp-drabble-challenge">this Tumblr post</a>.  Hit me up on Tumblr with a prompt number and ship to request a drabble.</p><p>I've done my best to keep each prompt at exactly 100 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #19 Bechloe (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#19 “I just came to say goodbye…” - “Bullshit, you just feel bad.”</p>
<p>Bechloe</p>
<p>requested by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm">tmylm</a>.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bellas had just come back from their huge win in Copenhagen.  They’d been reinstated, and they’d finally officially initiated Emily.</p>
<p>Beca made her way to Chloe’s room.</p>
<p>“I just came to say goodbye,” she said, standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Bullshit, you just feel bad,” replied Chloe.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You’re moving to New York with your cool new job, and I’m moving back in with my parents.  I’ll probably work at McDonald’s.”</p>
<p>“I’m moving to a studio apartment I can barely afford,” said Beca.</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“Move to New York with me.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” asked Chloe.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Beca.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Awes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, awes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #47 Bechloe (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#47 “Baby, I’m scared.” - “You don’t have to be; not as long as I’m here.”</p><p>Bechloe</p><p>requested anonymously</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, you’re seven centimeters dilated,” said the midwife. “Not much longer now.”</p><p>Chloe gripped Beca’s hand. </p><p>“You’re doing great,” said Beca. “That’s one less!”</p><p>Chloe lay back and sighed. Fifteen minutes later, the midwife checked her again.  “You’re at ten centimeters.  Time to push!”</p><p>“Baby, I’m scared,” said Chloe.</p><p>“You don’t have to be; not as long as I’m here,” said Beca.</p><p>“There’s the head,” said the midwife.</p><p>“Keep going. I’m so proud of you,” said Beca.</p><p>Chloe took a deep breath and gave another push.</p><p>“One more should do it!”</p><p>“It’s a boy!” said Beca.</p><p>“Let’s call him Connor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #2 Bechloe (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#2 “Baby, you’re not a bother.” - “I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.”</p>
<p>Bechloe</p>
<p>Requested anonymously</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks go out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti">22_Ti</a> for helping come up with the idea for this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe bawled her eyes out as she entered the house.</p>
<p>“Baby, what’s wrong?” asked Beca.</p>
<p>“This rabbit,” she said.  “I couldn’t…”</p>
<p>“Oh, Chloe…” Beca said, holding her tightly.</p>
<p>“They got there too late.  Poor Scamper.  And the kids’ sad faces.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Chlo.  Are you still up for dinner?  I can cancel the reservation.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go.  I’m sorry to be such a bother.”</p>
<p>“Baby, you’re not a bother.”</p>
<p>“I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.”</p>
<p>“Stop,” said Beca, getting down on one knee.  “I was saving this for the restaurant, but…”</p>
<p>Chloe gasped.</p>
<p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #10 Mitchsen (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#10 “Come over here and make me.”</p>
<p>Mitchsen</p>
<p>Requested by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx">pleaseactsurprisedxx</a>.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bellas were ready to perform their first show, the SBT mixer.  Everyone was there except for Beca.  Aubrey figured the little alt-girl wouldn’t show.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Beca said, panting.  “Radio station--”</p>
<p>“Save it,” Aubrey said.  “I told you to remove those ear monstrosities.”</p>
<p>“Come over here and make me,” said Beca, smirking.</p>
<p>Aubrey stomped over to the alt-girl to do just that.  She saw Beca glance at her lips, and Aubrey was suddenly kissing that smirk right off of her face.</p>
<p>“Can you two wait?” asked Chloe.  “We have a performance.  You can give in to the sexual tension later.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>